


Silence

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2, ToX - Fandom, ToX2
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long weeks on the road, Gaius takes a few minutes to unwind by talking to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollingTomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/gifts).



> My friend was trolling me. I trolled back with sad headcanons. This was born. Good job, Hiki.
> 
> Enjoy, and please comment/critique.
> 
> Warnings: I wrote this fic in a way that actively tries to avoid spoilers, however due to the fact that it takes place near the end of Xillia 2, there is a risk of them. It really depends on what you consider a spoiler to be. No names or specifics are dropped, but some minor references to events within the game are made. So, read at your own risk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia 2. All affiliated characters and settings are property of Bandai-Namco. No copyright infringement is intended; no profit is being made.

“Just a little longer, and we should have all this wrapped up. Then, I shall be able to make it back to the palace.” Gaius sighed, shifting the phone that he was holding, propped up to his ear, with one shoulder. “I am relieved to see the end of this journey.”

_You are not the only one, Your Majesty. It is for the best that you return to your duties fully as soon as possible._

“I realise this. I have faith in my subjects, but they also have faith in me. It would not do to betray that faith by being away, should the time arise that they need me.”

He shifted again, pulling a pillow from the head of his bed and resting it against the wall so that he could lean back against it. His room was silent, this time of night. The group had packed it in earlier that afternoon, and the silence was welcome. It gave him time to finally…catch up on some things. They did not always make it to an inn, after all. And this time, they could even afford private rooms for everyone.

“Ludger has finally paid that debt off.” That was a relief. The entire situation had just been absurd, especially given that Ludger was, at this point, essentially paying himself. Gaius had not enjoyed camping out to save funds—he as a _king_ ; he could have paid for it all. It had been Ludger’s issue to tackle, however, and so it was up to Ludger to pay it off. “Nova insisted on taking us to a hot springs to celebrate. I…regret agreeing to go along.”

The voice that floated back over the line was firm, perhaps disapproving. It was hard to be certain, however—that was the man’s usual voice. _It is hard to imagine you spending time in a hot springs with that rabble, Your Majesty._

“And it shall not happen again.” Not after _that_ disaster.

Silence followed for a long moment, neither side seemingly sure where to next take the conversation. Gaius had not spoken to the other man in some time, however he saw no purpose in listing off the events in his life. They both…had better things to be doing.

Except they did not.

“We have stumbled across a strange dimension. They wish to explore it, and while I have no qualms with investigating—that place is dangerous—Ludger has managed to acquire…a strange suit in your likeness. I do not understand it, and I do not like it. Musée has a fondness for wearing it. I have asked her to stop, but she does not seem to understand how disrespectful it is to ignore my request.”

_Perhaps she does not. She is a summon spirit, Your Majesty. She does seem to have trouble understanding our customs._

“So I realise. However, that is no excuse to continue what you have been asked to stop.”

_So, what are you going to do?_

“I think she may find herself without her precious hairclip if she does not cease and desist.”

_I did not see you as the type for petty pranks, Your Majesty._

“If I cannot tackle this head-on, I will solve it through any means necessary.”

_Exactly…what is this suit, if I may ask?_

“That…I do not understand it myself. It likens one to your image almost perfectly, and the result is…unsettling. I would prefer we disposed of it entirely.”

_Then perhaps that is the best course of action for you, Sire._

“Perhaps. It is worth considering.”

_If I may…what is really bothering you, Arst?_

Gaius sighed. There was absolutely no getting anything past his friend. “We had to bring death to someone who I…believe may not have deserved it, recently. The situation was unavoidable, however it is undoubtedly weighing heavily on everyone’s mind. Between that and the situation with Elle, I fear there is no good ending to this.”

_You wish there was more you could do?_

“…yes. I understand that I am human, and that…there is a limit to my strength, but in this situation, I feel utterly powerless. I am not accustomed to this feeling.”

_Is there more you could do? Do you wish to talk it over?_

“Perh—”

A rap on the door cut him off. “Gaius?”

“Come in,” he called, letting the phone drop to the bed, hiding it behind his leg.

The door opened to reveal Jude’s short form. The teenager glanced at him, nodding politely. “Ludger asked me to tell you that supper’s ready.”

Gaius cleared his throat. “Very well. I will be down shortly. Thank you, Jude.”

Jude hesitated. “Gaius?”

“What is it?”

“Who…were you talking to?”

Gaius blinked. “I was merely in a phone call, Jude.”

The boy’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened once more. “Okay. I’ll see you downstairs?”

Sighing softly, Gaius moved to stand. “I will walk down with you.” He liked Jude. The boy…reminded him a bit of his late aid, actually. Smart, determined…but a bit more polite and a lot more friendly.

“I hope you like supper. Ludger and I made it together, and—”

Gaius listened with half an ear as Jude led the way out of the room. He left behind his dead phone, the blank screen pointed at the ceiling.


End file.
